Rumours
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: Sasuke hears a few on his travels, which brings his attention to his girlfriend. [sasusaku,very slight naruhina], [oneshot], [post-699, pre-700; spoilers for The Last]


**Rumours**

**xxredemption-love-and-liesxx**

**(based on a prompt, or a headcanon)**

.

. .

.

"Thanks for coming, Sakura-chan!"  
"Arigatou, Sakura-san."

The newly-wed couple smiled at their pink-haired friend; the very one that helped them come together in the end. Sakura had been the one who had helped Naruto realize his feelings for the beautiful ravenette. Sakura grinned back and hugged the two of them. She had already threatened Naruto, threatened him with the fact she would punch the living daylights out of him if he hurt her.

Naruto had easily gulped then, and choked. He knew that Sakura would pursue her word if he hurt the Hyuuga.

Hinata bowed towards the rose-haired kunoichi as Naruto took her hand and led her away, to where they would be staying for the next two weeks, after they said their goodbyes to everyone.

Sakura smiled happily and started her trip to her own home.

.

.

She walked the streets, a hand in her pocket. Her sea-foam eyes were bright. She was happy for her friend, but there was an underlying sadness at the fact that her own partner was not around.

Sasuke was… travelling once more. He had left a week ago. He did not want to stay around for Naruto's wedding. No, not for selfish reasons.

No, it was because Sasuke felt as if he would put a bad mood on the happy occasion. He did not want to be the lonely one in the corner, watching. Besides, people still have not forgiven him, and his arrival would have been the talk of the wedding, sadly.

Sakura understood that perfectly; he was no fool, after all.

'_Though… you could have said a __**proper **__good bye, Sasuke-kun_.'

.

.

As she arrived home, a feeling of sickness dwelled within her stomach. She hurried along to the toilet, running at near a fighting sort of pace, before emptying her guts into the toilet. Her fingers clenched into the porcelain bowl of the toilet as she upchucked all of the food from before. She clenched her fingers and groaned softly as she pulled away.

She lifted a hand, and dabbed away at the bile at her lips and coughed. The taste of sickness was disgusting. She must have eaten something that was… off… at the wedding.

Standing up, rather shakily, she headed over to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth.

.

.

She did not feel hungry.

Sure, she had eaten a lot (well, other than the fact she had thrown it up), but that was not the point. It was rather late at night, and she just felt… different, in a sense.

The roseate flicked to the next page of the article she was reading. Her fingers tapped against her head, drumming gently. Her tongue poked out as she licked her lips.

_Gurgle_.

"Hm?"

Well, _now _she was hungry.

She sniffed and closed the magazine, stretching her arms above her head.

'_I feel like ice cream and tomato sauce—wait._'

She scowled lightly and let out a groan.

'_Why in the hell would I feel like something as __**disgusting **__as that?_'

…

…

Yet, she was still headed towards the kitchen to make the meal she so desired.

.

.

Rumours were an annoying thing.

"Did you hear—Did you hear?"  
"I heard that…"  
"I can't believe that they've already—"  
"Didn't you know?"  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"  
"She must be so happy!"  
"Of course! It wouldn't have taken long…!"

And that was all he heard, all day, every day.

Apparently, it was about his girlfriend that he had left in Konoha; Uchiha and baby was mentioned a lot. As was pregnancy. But rumours could not believed, after all, there was a lot of nasty ones about himself. While some were true, many were not. It was just a trend, he thought.

However, after two weeks of this exact same thing, he decided he would need to check it out himself.

It had been three weeks since he had left Konoha once more. He wanted nothing to do with Naruto's wedding. Though, he had gotten a few selfies of his girlfriend and the happy couple. He felt… relieved that Naruto had found someone that loved him, no matter what. It was somewhat fulfilling to know that his bestfriend now understood what it was like to be loved.

That was something that, while sacred, he thought everyone deserved to know the feeling.

Rumours were already starting today. It was early, and people were talking about some gossip, and it seemed it was the same topic over and over.

One that revolved his girl-friend (and soon to be wife) and the fact that she now carried a child (at least, according to rumours).

"That Uchiha is lucky; he already has a head start to resurrecting that clan!" one woman exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes! I agree. It's kind of sad that she's in the village on her own. After all, morning sickness has apparently been hitting her hard. The head of the hospital actually told her to stay home for the next eight months!" another said.

"Hai, hai. It is understandable. It seems the poor woman is going to have the worst morning sickness. Too bad her boyfriend isn't even staying around."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he actually abandoned her, and only came back to take her."

"I doubt it," Sasuke said, interrupting their conversation.

The two women looked at him in astonishment.

"Perhaps, her boyfriend doesn't know, and perhaps… he is on his way to find out, with all these rumours circulating and all," he said easily, "Who knows? Maybe she isn't really carrying a child."

"Now, I doubt _that_," the first one murmured, "It's been practically confirmed. It's been over the newspapers and that, seeing as the Uchiha were a clan that only has one member. At least, that used to be how it is."

"Mmhm," the second said, "Say, do you know this woman personally? You're carrying around a leaf headband."

"Ah, I do," Sasuke muttered, watching the two of them.

"Oh! Well, tell her congratulations from… well, all of us when you see her! I think it's great that the Uchiha are being restored."

The Uchiha smirked now, "Ah. Of course."

"Wait a second," the first said, her blue eyes narrowing, but a grin falling onto her face, "You're him, right. Uchiha Sasuke, ne?"

"Perhaps," he mumbled, turning on his heel.

"Wow! A real life saviour… and definitely as attractive as they say. Well, I'd hurry along to go to your girlfriend now."

Sasuke scowled lightly at the attractive comment, but silently agreed that he would go and find his girl-friend. He needed to see if these rumours were correct or, what he thinks, that they are fake.

.

.

Konoha was always easy to get to. It was the middle of the day, and the sun was high in the sky. As with summer in the Land of Fire, it was stinking hot. Many of the villagers had decided to retire for the day by then, and those who were lucky to have air-conditioned buildings were swamped with people.

Uchiha sat on the ledge of a building, his cloak long gone. He had a small cottage near the village which he and his girlfriend would sometimes go to, so he left his clothing there and went about in his plain, black clothing.

He knew he would find her in her apartment; it was a Saturday, and she did not work then. He slowly hopped around on the rooftops, searching for her house.

.

.

Minutes upon arriving, he realized that she was sleeping. He peered in through her bedroom window and saw her sleeping form. She was above the doona and was rolled onto the side, so he could see her sleeping face. Her mouth was slightly open, and her shirt was ruffled. She was only wearing panties, it seemed, the shirt covered over her legs. It was a large one. He supposed it may have been one of his own.

He gently opened the window, as silently as he could without making a noise and slipped in, feet light against the ground. He needed to dispel those rumours, here and now. His sharingan slowly activated in his visible eye. But within seconds, he could tell that the so called rumour was indeed a fact.

A small chakra made its presence known. The location was her lower stomach, and it made her own chakra seem even more so beautiful. He unconsciously made his way to her, and gently laid a hand against her belly. She stirred a little, but did not wake up. He smiled to himself. Really, she could have told him. Perhaps she was waiting for him to come home to tell him.

Oh well, it seemed he would stay home for longer than usual now, however.

Drawing a tiny amount of chakra to his palm, he felt the other being inside of Sakura do the same thing back. The chakra from inside flared. Sakura's own chakra reacted, and her eyes fluttered open. She let out a gasp as she felt a hand on her, but the Uchiha stopped her from getting too worried.

"Sas… uke-kun?" she said slowly, registering that he was just her boyfriend and not a threat.

"Tadaima," he murmured softly, watching her sit up.

She reached in, his hand falling away, and hugged him close, "Okaeri…" she greeted.

"You… have something to tell me?" the Uchiha asked, chuckling lightly in her ear.

"I… guess you heard, then?" she asked, "You said you wouldn't be home in another two weeks from now."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I had to make sure whether or not these rumours were real or not."

Sakura pulled away and grinned slightly, reaching for his hand and pulling it under her shirt, right above where her womb was located, "Well, Sasuke-kun, so we don't break any tradition," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Hn… I know," he said, unable to help himself.

"I know you know, baka," she giggled, "Though, I'm glad this brought you home earlier."

"Aa," Sasuke nodded.

"Are you… happy?"

"Of course," it was quick answer, almost instinctual from his end.

Sakura grinned, and leaned in once more, placing a kiss against his lips.

She felt him mouth onto her, 'thank you', as she responded with a 'I love you'.

.

_fin_

.

**prompt:**

Plot twist sakura was pregnant in Narutos wedding and she didn't know about. In sasuke travels he keeps on hearing rumors about his girlfriend being pregnant for straight 2 months. One day he went to check up on her. Then he saw in distance inside her belly with sharingan. She had life inside of her. The blessing of new beginning. Then second later sakura felt somebody wrapping their arm around her as person started cry on her shoulder.

**belongs to ingridneko1 on tumblr.**

.

x x

.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was fun to write. And yeah, it's another Sasuke finding out Sakura was pregnant fic, but I really enjoyed the prompt. Hope you guys like!


End file.
